


Till We Meet Again

by ssfsteaklates



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Single Dad Sungjin, park bros, what am I even writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: "Excuse me, Hi. I'm looking for my kid"Jae was just about to get to the best part of the movie he was watching when a thick raspy voice interrupted him. He looked up to see the man that had disturbed Jae's peace just because he couldn't keep an eye on his child and has now lost him.Inspired by that one fancam where the members were looking for Young K who was on the second level with the audience.





	Till We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> My second work. Unedited and very rough. Trying out something a little lighter. Hope you somehow enjoy it! XD

"Excuse me, Hi. I'm looking for my kid"  
Jae was just about to get to the best part of the movie he was watching when a thick raspy voice interrupted him. He looked up to see the man that had disturbed Jae's peace just because he couldn't keep an eye on his child and has now lost him. But oh gosh, Jae held on to his breath when his eyes landed on the beautiful man

"Gorgeous"

 

"Sorry what did you say?"

 

The man was holding a young fair skin boy on one hand, leaning forward, straining his neck to hear him better. Jae didn't realised he actually whispered out his thoughts but could you blame Jae? Anyone else would have been captivated.

 

"What's your kids name?"

 

"Younghyun, Park Younghyun. He's this tall, a lil chubby wearing a pink collared shirt with black shorts" The Gorgeous man hastily describes flailing his other free hand, still keeping the young boy safe in his arms.

 

"Appa, hyungie where?" A small voice followed right after and Jae just realised that there was another boy standing beside the gorgeous man tugging his shirt. _Three kids? Woah_ Jae thought to himself.

 

"Don't worry Wonpilie, we'll find your hyung" and with that he turns back to Jae eyes as wide as the globe full of concerns. Right, he needs to get to work & help this very attractive young dad find his child.

 

"We'll make an announcement & inform our securities to keep a look out for your child" hands making his way through the control buttons.

"Appa.. Woonie wee wee" as if his eyes could not get any bigger, the young dad turned to the young child in his arms.

 

"Now?! Can't you hold it Dowoon? We're trying to find your missing hyung right now"

"Now! Wee wee now!"

 

"I can't leave your Wonpil hyung all alone, who's gonna take care of him and what if Younghyun hyung is found when we're gone?"

 

"Umm... I could look after your child for a while. If his brother is found and they bring him here your child here can identify him" Jae meekly budge in. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to smooth the frown off the distressed dad.

"Thank you! We will make it quick. Pillie, you wait here with this pretty ajussi okay and wait for your hyung. Appa needs to take care of Woonie" The kid, Pillie apparently just smiled and nodded.

"Ah, I'll be right back" Once again, Jae felt like he had stop breathing as a whiff of what seems to smell like freshly baked baguette.

"Gorgeous and delicious" His eyes follows the broad man.

"umm... Ajusssi, you are supposed to keep an eye on me not my Appa"

"whuuu-" Jae did a whiplash almost forgetting the young child that was left on his care.

"Ajussi, do you have yogurt drink? I'm thirsty" Pillie was tiptoeing with his little chin just nicely resting on the countertop, eyes wondering around trying to look for something that'll catch his interest.

"Is that chocolate? Can I have some! Oh, are those jellies? I want, I want!" Jae went over to where Wonpil was standing, crouching down to his eye level before handing him the jellies

"Hey kid, is your appa alone?"

"Alone? Appa is not alone" Jae bit his lips with disappointment

"Appa have us three! Dowoonie, Younghyun hyung and me!" Pillie was waving his 3 little fingers brightly and naturally a smile was form on Jae's face. Maybe due to Wonpil’s cuteness, maybe due to the fact that Wonpil has a very single dad.

"PILLIEEEEEeeeee~"

 

Both of them look at the direction of where the voice was coming from. There, whom Jae believed to be Younghyun since he was wearing the pink collared shirt with black shorts as described, his chubby hands being held by the security guiding him towards the counter. Now you would expect a lost child away from their parent to look lost, scared and crying maybe but this Younghyun child of a gorgeous man was skipping along waving his hand towards his lil brother smiling like he just had a time of his life. Before Jae could even react, a very drama like scene unfolded in front of him. With Wonpil & Younghyun running & screaming towards one another like a reunion scene at an airport and along out of the corner, the gorgeous delicious scented man engulfing all 3 of his children into a big family hug. Well, this was somehow a lot more interesting than the movie Jae was watching.

 

"Where in the world did you run off to? How many times do I have to remind you about wandering on your own. Are you okay?" He suddenly stopped realising that they were still out in the public.

"Oh sorry, thank you sir for finding my son" He bowed & the security simply nodded and waved off with a smile before heading back to his stationed place.

"Thank you too, mr..."

"Ah, Jae, Park Jaehyung but you can just call me Jae cos that's what my name is on this tag. See Jae" as you can tell, Jae is mumbling about cos once again he was attacked by this charming gorgeous man.

"Ah, I'm Park Sungjin. Thank you Jae-ssi, you've truly helped me out a lot today!" Sungjin was patting Jae's shoulder and his other hand soft and warmly holding Jae's arm. It was only for a sec but goddamn Jae's loosing oxygen.

"Yah, kids, bow and say thank you to Appa's saviour Jae ajussi for helping you rascals today!" The three kids including Dowoon whom standing with his brothers simultaneously bowed. Wonpil then looked up with a smile on his face holding out his hands

"Thank you ajjushi!" Jae went down to his level & the boy instinctively jumps to hug him. Younghyun and Dowoon soon joined them.

"Yah boys! Don't suffocate appa's saviour! Let him breathe!" Honestly though Jae have never felt this warmness this homely feeling from a hug ever so he was kinda sad when the kids let go and ran towards Sungjin. A tug was felt when Jae saw Sungjin smiling fondly, ruffling each of the kids’ hair. Sungjin looked up to Jae, the fond smile still etched and Jae could swear he's body was melting.

"Thank you once again Jae-ssi. You've really helped me out. I'm sorry to have troubled you so much. What can I do to repay you?"  

 

 _Invite me into your arms_  

 

Well, don't we all want that Jae.. "i-it was nothing much. You don't have repay for something this small. It's part of my job anyway" "If that's the case, thank you once again Jae" Sungin gathered his children, Dowoon and Wonpil on his left, Younghyun on his right.

 

"Let's say goodbye to Jae ajussi!" The three kids shouted goodbye & Jae never have felt this fulfilment ever since he started working here few months ago. "Till we meet again Jae, hopefully not cos of a missing child" the laugh that Sungjin let out reminded Jae of hot chocolate on a cold winter night. "Yeah, till we meet again" Jae whispered, waving goodbye to the four with heart heavy but hopeful still.


End file.
